


In Plain Sight

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander, In Death
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH 100 drabbles set in the In Death universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lot in Common

Title: A Lot In Common  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #97 Bonds  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about the bonds she and Eve share.  
  
I see a lot of myself in her. No, our lives were never exactly alike, but you see tragedy in both. But, that’s not something I can tell her. She only sees Peabody, my latest in a list of identities. I’ve been there, though- had that blood on my hands- but hers was justified. I never was, not even before Willow found me and returned my soul. Guess no chip brought Spike back worse, and he’d wanted me.  
  
But, at least I can help her the best I can, even to getting her and Roarke together. They seem well suited.


	2. Assistance Required

Title: Assistance Required  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #63 Computers  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith explains how she covers her tracks in the latter half of the 21st century.  
  
I can find my way around computers okay, or at least I could back in the day. I did have to ask Willow for help after CompuGuard was created, though. But, with both of us around back when it started, we could figure ways around it. I’m thankful Willow’s around. She makes it easier to create new lives for me. And I like being back on the good side with law enforcement and all, and love working with Eve. Hell, Angel was the one who taught me having a purpose helps keep one from brooding. Here’s to hoping it helps.


	3. Prophecy Fulfilled

Title: Prophecy Fulfilled  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #93 Future  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: You need to know some of the basics of the In Death series by J.D. Robb to get some of the things Faith alludes to.  
Series: In Plain Sight Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith explains why Willow’s there to help.  
  
I told you Willow helps with the computers now that we’re hi-tech. We’ve got the Shanshu prophecy to thank for that. Wes apparently mistranslated it. Angel got to live- as an immortal human. He and Willow had gotten close and, faced with a future without her, he petitioned the Powers to reward her for helping him achieve Shanshu.  
  
Now do you understand why I didn’t tell you? Ian, we’ve had to be VERY careful about who we tell things to. The only reason you know is because of that vamp attacking you. So, can we trust you with our secret?


End file.
